Little Bird
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:. Haruno Sakura is in trouble. One, she caught "everyone's Uchiha Sasuke" seemingly to have made out with a girl in a classroom. Two, he made her his slave. Three, he lived just next door. xSasuxSakux
1. Prologue

Little Bird

**Prologue**

"Yes mom, I will be okay," she leaned against the wall of the hallway. There were barely people around in the hallway as lunch had already started for about ten minutes. She tucked her pink strands hair behind her left ear as she listened to her mother's worries over the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come here? It will be fun, you know, you really don't need to stay there by yourself,"

"Mom, I will seriously be okay," I sighed. "You don't need to worry too much; you know I can take care of myself. Besides, you know why I want to stay, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—" she was cut off by the booming voice of an older man.

"Let her be, darling, you know she can literally take care of herself, I've trained her well,"

"Yeah mom, I can kick the butts of the people who wanted to mess with me," she grinned to herself as she remembered all the moves her dad had taught her.

He trained her to be a fighter when she was seven, in his opinion a girl needed to be able to protect herself because there would always be times where their prince in shining armor wouldn't be around to save them. Apparently though, in order for her to be able to know the "jungle's danger" (that was the very words used by her father to explain about the real life dangers) her father had literally took her out to the jungle.

So when she returned three years after, she wasn't the same as any other girl. She became the girl who could jump from the second floor of her school's building to the ground without getting hurt, she became the girl who could beat ten people in less than two minutes, and she became the girl who was completely manly when she returned.

It was all her mother's doing that she was able to act more of a girl and that gave her the want to be able to pass high school by just being a normal high school girl who couldn't do easy jumps and kicks.

"But…" a sigh was heard from the other side of the phone. "Well, okay then. How's your first day as a freshman? I hope no one bu—" she stopped before she could finish her sentence and then laughed at herself, "well of course no one would be able to bully you, right hun? Well, how is the apartment? Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled to herself as the image of her new apartment came into mind. It was a beautiful place. It wasn't big at all but it had everything that she needed for her everyday life; a bathroom, living room, and a bedroom. That was enough.

She chatted with her mother for the rest of the lunch time. Then the bell rang.

"Oh, mom, I have to go," Sakura said, "I'll talk to you later when I'm home. I love you, and thank you. Bye, dad."

"Bye, lovely!" she could hear her dad's booming laugh. It was clear that he was proud of her.

She snapped close her phone and smiled. She looked at the empty hallway and sighed, knowing that she might be late to get into her next class which was located in another building.

That was when she heard a rustle from the classroom right in front of where she had been leaning on when she talked to her mother. She frowned, curious of what it might be and walked toward the door of the room.

Slowly, she turned on the doorknob and opened the door, peeking into the room.

It was dark but she could see two figures in it. One was just getting off the other. And she could see that one was a male and the other a female. Both of them were putting on their top again and she gasped.

The male turned and she found herself stared by two dark eyes. She jumped, and then blushed when she found out what they were doing.

"What do you want?" his deep, dark voice echoed through the empty room. At that moment she felt intimidated by the guy who was now standing up and making his way toward the door, leaving the girl still sitting down on the floor. When Sakura took a glance at the girl she could see that the girl was still in daze and she was blushing.

Sakura turned to see the guy walking nearer toward her. She took a few steps back and ran off, shocked by what she just saw.

Were they… _making out_? In school..?

"Sasuke, who's she?" the girl in the dark room asked.

"No one," Uchiha Sasuke replied, his tone cold. "You got what you want, now leave me alone."

He walked away at the same direction that Sakura ran off to, leaving the girl staring with shock at the door where he stood just a few moments ago.

"Oh God, they must be doing it…!" she mumbled to herself, completely embarrassed by what she just saw.

She panted when she had finally stopped running. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it will be fine," she muttered to herself. "I didn't see that, I didn't see that."

"You're wrong,"

She froze, shocked. She couldn't feel him coming up behind her.

"You did see it, and you are not going to tell anyone about it."

She gasped as she turned to find the same dark eyes stare down at her.

_Reviews are appreciated._

_MB._


	2. Chapter 1

Little Bird

**Chapter One**

"Eh…" she looked at him, shocked and intimidated. _I didn't feel him coming, who on earth is he?_ She wondered, worriedly. Unable to sense a person coming meant that she had gone soft over her training to be a proper girl with her mother. It also meant that she had becoming more vulnerable to the "jungle's danger". "I won't tell…?"

He nodded, although his dark eyes were still as menacing as when she first stared into them. She could sense a murderous aura coming from him and this intimidated her more. She wasn't going to be weak, though, because this was what her father had trained her for.

"You know," she said, remembering what he'd said to her, "isn't it easier if we just both pretend I didn't see it and I could, of course, not tell people because I mean I didn't see anything so there's nothing to tell. And you just have to go all the way here to tell me that I did see it and you seem to have threaten me."

He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't… ever talk back to me," he said, his tone cold and harsh. "I could kill you if I wanted to, keep that in mind."

She scoffed, now completely annoyed at this stranger she had just met –_saw_.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but I am not as weak as I look," she sighed. "You know what; let's just leave this all behind us. All I wanted was to just go through high school normally."

And, that was exactly the reason why she had stayed in the city instead of going with her parents to the countryside. In her opinion, the school in the countryside would lack the things that would help her know how it felt to pass high school like normal girls; make-ups, gossiping, etc.

"Oh, really?" suddenly he pulled on a sinister smile on his face, and Sakura knew that trouble was just around the corner. "Do you know what normal high school girls like?"

She stared into his dark eyes but was unable to read his emotion.

"No…" she answered, cautiously.

Suddenly, he grinned a weird grin and pulled on her left hand. Everything moved so fast and their lips were almost touching. Her mind was blank the moment he pulled on her hand as she was hit by shock. But then, her instinct took place and then her fist was on his right cheek.

"What on earth are you trying to do, you weirdo!" she screamed, completely furious as she was unable to comprehend what it was he tried to do a few seconds ago. Her cheeks reddened from anger.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at her, completely bewildered. He was good in composing his mask so that it would always look like he didn't care. But his heart was beating fast from the shock that she gave him. Had she just _punch _him?

He stared at her, his dark eyes seemed to turn darker somehow and she found herself taking a few steps back.

"Did you just punch me?" he said, his voice lower than usual and it sounded as if he'd growled.

"Oh, you didn't feel that?" she said, completely furious. She raised her right fist and was about to hit his left when his left hand was suddenly faster. She gasped in shock and pain when it had found her stomach. Her legs shook and she fell a few steps back. She stared at him in shock.

"I don't care of the fact that you are a girl, but you have just punched me. _No one_ punches me," he said. _And a good punch at that too…_ he thought, still bewildered by the fact that a girl had just punched him on the face _hard_.

And then it hit him.

"_All_ _I wanted was to just go through high school normally_."

He looked at her as she composed herself back. As he stared at her, he examined her.

_Pink hair, okay, _who_ would have _pink_ as a hair's color? If she dyed it then it make sense, but it seemed like it is her natural color. Eyes, green. I have to admit that they are actually beautiful. Ha! And she think by staring at me like that would scare me? Hm… her eyes, they do not have fear or hesitation, _or _guilt in them. Only shock, probably because of the blow to her stomach I'd given her. She's quite beautiful, actually. Except for that huge forehead of hers, not that it taint her beauty. _

_Interesting, then the one thing that trouble her is the fact that she fight, and punches like a guy too. I _want _to kill her… she could be trouble, especially if she decided to go against me._

_Or… I could just use that against her._

Sakura stared at the man standing before her and she knew he was examining her, at the same time that he must be thinking of a way to deal with her.

_Now that I look at him more, he's actually cute and sexy… except that he's got eyes as dark as coal. I wonder what made them so lifeless and empty. Not to mention that they always look as if he'd kill people and laugh while doing so._

_Oh Gosh, is that what he's planning to do to me? Well, I will not stand around if he's trying to kill me; which he is capable of doing. I'll fight him once he made his move._

_This is what dad had trained me for. The "jungle's danger"._

_Although… what if people see me? I don't want to be seen as 'the creepy strong girl who could beat their butts easily' by people. It gives off bad impression, and it repel off any friendlies… _

_Dammit!_

She looked at him cautiously as he did the same. Then, suddenly, he smirked slyly.

"What?" Sakura eyed him, wary of what he might do next.

"What if I tell people of this strength of yours, _and _what you've done to my face?" he grinned. "You know if people know that you hit me," he pointed to his bruise, "they'll surely bully you to no end, and all you want is just go back to wherever you came from and not ever step back here in this school."

Sakura's face fell. She had seriously been hit at the gut.

"You…" she gritted her teeth together, enraged but at the same time knowing that she couldn't do anything about it.

"So now you can't tell about me, right?" he grinned.

Sakura stared at him, shocked.

"You are unbe_lieva_ble!" she screamed. "I told you I won't tell! Why can't you trust me! Now it has gotten to this!"

"I cannot trust you," he said, his tone suddenly became cold again.

Sakura sighed as she missed the change in his tone.

"Whatever," she said, turning away. "I'm not going to tell, you won't either. Now we're even." She stomped away, completely annoyed. "Butthole…" she cursed under her breath.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," he said, and she could sense that his ego was boosting up. "One more thing, I want you to be my _slave_ for the rest of the school year."

Sakura froze. She was going to turn and put more bruises onto his face and body, but she knew that he might not be as easy as the others that she had fought before. And like he'd say, he'd spill her secret.

She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered.

Uchiha Sasuke grinned, knowing that he had won over her.

"What's your name?" he asked her. "I need to know my slave's name unless you'd like me to call you 'slave'."

"Sakura, my name's Sakura."

"Hello then, Sakura, my name's Sasuke. Nice having you."

"You got some attitude problem," Sakura muttered, her fists clenched.

"Let's go then," he smiled triumphantly as he took her hand.

"I don't recall slaves having to hold hands with their masters," Sakura said, staring at her hand.

"No? Well then this'll be different," he said. "Just follow me, or you'll get lost. Our school building is complicated and I don't want you to be lost somewhere in it when I need you."

Sakura sighed once again.

_This is bad…_

_Okay. I know it is impossibly weird and that Sasuke is waaayyy OOC. But I want to emphasize on his ego here._

_About Sakura, yes she is strong. And I love her that way. So yeah, this story will be the weirdest story I've ever made or even possibly the weirdest there is in fanfiction?_

_MB._


End file.
